A Cinderella Story
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: Lucy is a teenage girl who lives life like Cinderella, until a pink-haired boy saved her from a group of thugs. With the help of her best friend, Yukino Aguria, she can get away from her pathetic excuse for a life. All she needs is scissors and a Halloween ball.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 17 (in this story) and live with my step mother, Eloise, and step sisters, Angel and Diamond. I go to school at Magnolia Academy. My life is what some people would call 'a cinderella story'. I'm going to tell you why.

I had two parents, Layla and Jude Heartfilia. My mother died in childbirth so it was always just Dad and me. We would spend days on end just reading or watching movies. We were happy.

One day my dad decided to remarry to a beautiful lady called Eloise Handel. She had two daughters the same age as me. Both with the same white hair as their mother.

Eloise and I never really 'clicked' for lack of a better word. And after my Dad died in a car accident when I was 12 they moved me to the attic where I lived for the next 5 years of my life. I worked at Eloise's television studio as a stage hand. And by stage hand, I mean coffee girl. But that's where everything changes. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start a bit earlier. Yukino is my best friend and had just transferred to Tiger Academy and become what my school mates know as a 'saber'. Each of the popular cliques give themselves a name, like Sabertooth (Tiger A.) or Fairy Tail (Magnolia A.).

I was alone. And alone I would have stayed if a miracle hadn't happened.

That's where my story starts.

**Hello, loyal FT fans. This was an idea I got after watching both cinderella story movies. It's going to be my take on it and, of course, it's Fairy Tail. So, um, yeah. I don't have a lot to say. Just, please enjoy and I will try to keep on top of all my stories. Hehe, I have commitment issues. Keep on rockin' peeps. Lu-chan is out, peace! Oh yeah, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Heros and Villians**

Yo, Lucy here! Sorry that our last meeting was cut short. I had something to attend to. Well, let's start the story.

It was almost Hallow'een. The time where the delinquents around our area become active.

I was getting ready for school. We don't have a uniform so I put on my usual: a pink tube with a green tank top over, a blue mini skirt, brown belt and brown boots. I strapped my keys to my belt. They were my lucky charms. I had fifteen, at the time. I tied my hair up in my usual side pony tail with a pink ribbon and I picked up my bag.

Outside it was sunny but something wasn't right. It was too quiet. Angel and Diamond skipped ahead. They weren't really 'ugly sisters' as they were both extremely pretty. And extremely stupid. They disappeared around the corner and _they _came. The Thunder Riderz. The legends of Baram Academy. The six biggest thugs around. Thaira, Addera, Cloena, Daichi, Tuju and Mark. Don't ask. They backed me into a corner and Daichi smiled, his dark hair falling over his bright green eyes.

"Look here, we found Lucy Heartfilia. The 'astronomer'." His friends laughed. Cloena had pale blonde hair and red eyes. Addera had short brown hair and purple snake-like eyes. Thaira had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Tuju and Mark both had black hair and grey eyes. They were all tall and tanned and had their eyebrows furrowed while smiling. It made them look positively evil. Addera grabbed my bag as I tried to walk away.

"Don't you have something for us, Heartfilia?" I glared back at her.

"No, I don't. If you would kindly let go now, Snake." Thaira grabbed my arm and Tuju grabbed my collar. They weren't going to let me get away. The other three advanced further. Cloena spoke.

"You crossed the line, Blondie." Mark raised his hand back to punch and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came. I opened my eyes to find all of the Thunder Riderz on the ground and a guy my age standing in front of me.

"No, you did." He said, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He turned to me and I saw his eyes for the first time. They were black, not scary but warm. They looked like two gems, onyx gems, planted in his head. His pink spikes fluttered in the breeze. I knew him right away. Natsu Dragneel. The Salamander, he's a Fairy Tail man.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine thank you, Natsu." He seemed shocked that I knew him.

"I'm in your school. Fairy Tail is a big thing there, you know." He laughed and scratched the back of his neck with a toothy grin on his face.

"I guess. You know my name, it's only fair that I know yours too." I smiled at him. He's kind. Not what you would imagine in the popular crowd.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Well, Lucy. I feel obliged to walk you to school as your personal body guard." He bowed to me, the grin never leaving his face. That was the beginning of my miracle. Him.

We walked to school together. Him, me and his little brother, Happy. Happy's eleven and has blue hair and the same black eyes as Natsu. Their dad runs Dragneel Enterprises. The were surprised to know that a nobody like me was the daughter of Jude Heartfilia. He's the founder of Heartfilia Studios. Seriously people, what's up with using your last names as names for companies? But anyway. On with the story.

Happy went to the section of school for the younger kids while Natsu and I continued to the back of the school.

Natsu saw some of his friends and dragged me over to them. I wasn't sure how this would work, I'm not the kind of person that's comfortable with attention. I also felt that things were going too well for me. Something had to give, and it did.

"Lucy!" Diamond was running up to me, Angel at her heels. They were shocked to see the group I was with but Angel smirked.

"We need you to collect the dry cleaning after school and we also need you to go grocery shopping and you have to get Rini from the groomer's and...what else was there, Di?" Diamond picked up on Angel's plan and added her part with a sneer.

"You have to stop by the studio and work 'til nine." I sighed. I knew all this, there was no reason for them to repeat it for all the world to hear.

"Yes, Angel-sama and Diamond-sama. It will be done." The Fairy Tail crowd stared at me, probably wondering why I was taking orders from the 'terrible twins'. I decided not to stay and chat. I ran to my locker. The one chance I had to actually make friends and they just had to blow it for me.

I sighed. It's not like I wasn't used to it. No one except for Yukino ever talked to me. Well, I guess it's going to be another day in loner-ville, population: me.

And, worst of all, history awaits.

**I had this story waiting for sooooooo long, that's why I'm uploading. Sorry if I got your hopes up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - An eventful lunch.**

I looked out the window of the bus, trees and houses passed by in a blur. I counted each stop and soon found myself infront of my father's studio.

For some reason, he left everything he owned to Eloise and left me nothing. Some people say love is blind but can love be controlling as well? Can it change the people you know that much?

I walked in through the side door. I knew this place like the back of my hand and knew every worker, from directers to the people in the costume department, by name.

I guess a good point about working here is that my best (more like only) friend, Yukino Aguria, works with me.

"Lulu!" Speak of the devil. I turned to see a girl with pale blue hair and the uniform of Tiger Academy waving at me with a huge smile on her face. That was when she lost the grip on her books and the files all fell to the floor.

I laughed and ran to help her. She is clumsy and can be put down easily but, recentely, I've noticed that she has been extremely optimistic. No more of the 'I'm bad luck' or 'I'm useless' outbursts.

I know why too. Things have been going so well since she moved to Tiger Academy. She was accepted into the popular Sabertooths and she got a boyfriend, her first boyfriend. Sting Eucliffe. Pitcher for the Saber's baseball team.

"Geez, Yu. If you were any clumsier the world would be in jepardy!" She laughed and smiled at me, picking up the papers that littered the floor.

"Nice to see you too, Lu." I sighed and began picking up photos and papers until I came across a photo of a girl with dark blue hair and chocolatey brown eyes. She looked about twelve years old and the smile that was spred across her face could light up the entire studio.

"Ne, ne, Yu? Who's this?" Yukino looked at the picture I held.

"Oh, that's Wendy Marvell. She's Porlyusica-san's neice. Her Mom is Grandine Marvell and her dad's dead. She's auditioning for the voice acting job in that new movie. What was it? Oh, yeah! Sun and Rain!" I smiled, so she's going to be around a bit. She looks so sweet.

Once we picked up all the papers I helped Yukino carry them to the office then we both headed toward the set where Eloise was. I quickly grabbed her usual off the counter where Miranda leaves it for me everyday. Double foam latte, non-fat. We walked and talked and laughed until we reached the door of Set 5. I gulped and took a deep breath, preparing for the hell I was about to live through.

"Ms Heartfilia!" I woke with a start. I was in Maths class.

"G-gomen'ne, Mr. Clive." My teacher just sighed and continued with the work.

"Now, as I was saying. The variable..." I looked out the window. Last night was a complete blur. I remember walking in and Eloise punishing me for being five minutes late. She made me stay an extra three hours with no overtime pay. Well, she doesn't pay me anyway so I don't see how overtime pay comes into this.

I remember coming home and doing homework, I wrote a bit on my novel and I went to bed at around three, just to get up again at seven. I was exhausted.

The bell rang signalling lunch time. I went up to the roof. It's usually empty but today a boy with orange-ish hair and sun glasses stood on the edge of the roof, looking down. He looked sad and then he prepared to jump.

"NO!" I ran and pulled him away fron the edge. I saw his face and I knew who it was. His name was Loki. He used to work for Karen Lillica, a famous model and writer for Sorceror Magazine. She had died just a few days before. She had been walking the streets when a group of men surrounded her and robbed her of her money, phone they even ripped her earrings out. For good measure, a man stabbed her in the stomach and then they left her there, where she blead to death.

"What do you think your doing?! I can jump if I want. It's my life!" Loki shouted back at me. I tugged on his arm.

"Why do you even want to jump?! Haven't you thought about the consequences your actions will have?!" Loki stopped struggling and fell to the ground. His shoulders shook from the sobs that escaped his mouth.

"It's all my fault. She wouldn't be dead if I had been there, if I had been there I could have protected her. I could have saved her, Lucy. It's my fault Karen died." Okay, ignoring the fact the he knew my name, all he's sad about is Karen's death.

"Look, Loki, I know how you feel. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. I actually do know how you feel. Both my parents are dead and I live with my step mother and Terrible Twin step sisters. Karen was my idol, she inspired so much hope when I had none. But is jumping off a building really a good patrionage to her memory? No, it isn't. So get ahold of yourself, man! Live and honor her memory instead if die and forget it." Loki eyes widened and tears started forming in them.

"Thank you, Lucy. Thank you." I smiled and decided to ask him how he knew my name.

"Ne, Loki? How do you know me?" He laughed. I really didn't find this funny.

"I'm Leo. The lion, remember? Hime?" I gasped. Leo was a boy I knew when I was little. He always called me Hime and I never knew his real name. Now I was the one tearing up!

"Here." I looked up to see Loki giving me a golden key, one with the sign of the leo and a lion head on it. The Key to the Gate of the Lion, Leo. I gasped. The zodiac keys were like uber ultra, only twelve in the world rare! And, with this, I have seven.

"Call me whenever you need me."

"Thank you, Loki."

He got up and smiled then walked towards the door that led back to the school. Then the bell rang. My lunch was taken from me by a suicidal lion.

As I was walking to my English class (yes, writing! And Shakespeare!) I heard an extremely interesting conversation.

"Did you hear?"

"Here what?"

"About that Heartfilia girl and Loki." Ara ara, news sure travels fast.

"I didn't hear it, I saw it. She had a hold on Loki and he was struggling against her on the edge of the roof. It looked like she was trying to push him off!"

"That's what I heard too. I didn't think she had it in her."

Great. Meet Lucy Heartfilia, the muderous, walking freak show. I hate high school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 - Bitches and Bleachers.**

Final bell screached through the empty halls that were soon filled with the noise of stampeding feet and chattering teenagers.

I kept my head down and tried to make it to my locker unnoticed.

"Hey, Heartfilia." Too late.

"Lucy!" Oh thank God. Loki can clear up these rumors. And the girl who called my name was Leana. The captain of the cheer team.

"I heard what you tried to do, Heartfilia. How could you even think about killing Loki. He's in Fairy Tail!" The orange haired boy skidded to a hault and missed all of what Leana had said. But he saw the look on my face and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Hime?" Leana scoffed.

"Why are you calling a girl who tried to kill you hime?" Loki was seriously confused. He looked at me but I turned away. That's when he figured out what was causing me such discomfort.

"Look, I'm going to set these rumors straight. Lucy wasn't trying to take my life, she was saving it." The look of complete shock and horror that crossed Leana's face was priceless, just priceless.

I was being let off work today because the twins want to go to the baseball game, and I have to drive them. My life is a miserable peice of crap. Once, Yukino drew a picture for me to raise my spirits. It was a drawing of me, in a blue ballgown with flowing material. I had a silver tiara on my head and a feather duster in my hand. I wore a black and white maid apron over it all and glass slippers poked out from under my dress. I was wiking and flashing a peace sign towards anyone looking at the picture. I guess it just reminds you that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.

Anyway, I'm lazy and there really isn't that much to say. So, let's just skip ahead to the baseball game. Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail. The teams are actually called that, ironic right?

I dropped the twins at the gate and went to park the car. There were no spaces anywhere.

I finally found one beside a black jeep that had just pulled in, my blue drop top squeezing in. The door to the jeep opened, and Natsu stepped out. I waved, he knows I didn't try to kill Loki, right? He grinned and waved back.

"Hey, Luigi!"

"It's Lucy!" I scowled at him and he just laughed at me.

"You get work up so easily!" I punched him playfully on the arm and he feigned being hurt, pouting and rubbing his shoulder. He accidently pulled the sleeve on his right arm up, revealing a red tatoo.

"I didn't know you had a tatoo!" I grabbed his arm to look closer. He scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

"Um, yeah. Don't tell anyone about that, please. Only Fairy Tail are supposed to know about them." Now was curious. What would happen if I told? To be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to happen. Something horrible might happen to Natsu.

"I have to go, the game will be starting soon. Cheer for me, 'kay?" He grinned at me and I nodded.

"Hey, you saved my life. It's the least I can do." I teased and he did a mock bow, kissing my hand.

"This dragon will always come to the princesses rescue."

"Oh, great. Now I have a dragon and a lion to fight over the rescues." He furrowed his in confusion.

"Lion?"

"Loki." He nodded. I watched him walk away when he turned and flashed that heart-melting grin at me.

"By the way, I never believed those rumors." I knew, from that moment, that Natsu Dragneel had stolen my heart.

"Lulu, where you been? The game's starting!" My glassy eyed stare answered Yukino's question.

"Who is he?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Who's who?"

"The boy who has brought out the girly you!" I scoffed.

"No one. I may have a little crush but it will pass. Hopefully." Yukino smiled.

"Oh sweetie, that's what _I_ said and now I have a boyfriend." I gulped. Yukino's right but nothing can happen between Natsu and me. If Diamond and Angel _ever_ found out that we were even on a first name basis then my living hell will become even worst. I can't risk that happening.

"Come on, the game's starting." The commentator annouced the first batter (A/N: Home:Tiger A. Visiters: Magnolia A.)

"Batter up. Fairy Tail's centre feilder: Natsu Dragneel." The screams from the crowd erupted in my ears. Geez, this guy has a lot of fans.

Yukino obviously saw the hint of pink that coated my cheeks. She rubbed a hand on my back.

"It'll work out. I promise. Dragons don't back down easy. Trust me._ I know_."

My face reddened even more, until I looked like a walking tomato.

I can't believe I fell for a Fairy Dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - Baseball**

**Me: You're lucky I updated.  
Levy: You would have done it eventually.  
Natsu: I don't like this chapter.  
Erza: I do.  
Asuka: faiwy-tsan doesn't own Faiwy Tail.  
Everyone: Awwwwwww!**

Natsu stepped up to the plate, a black bat in hand (wooden of course) and Sting leaned towards the catcher, shaking his head until his nod meant that he found the right pitch.

He began his wind up, throwing a curveball to the top right corner of the strike zone. Natsu swung...and missed.

"Strike!" the umpire made a motion with his hand and Natsu stepped back, taking a few swings and setting his mind on the task at hand.

Sting prepared to throw again. Natsu loaded and began swinging but stopped himself just in time, the ball hit the edge of the plate and bounced into the catcher's glove.

1 ball and 1 strike.

I watched in anticipation. Yukino was screaming her head off at Sting and the girls from our academy cheered for Natsu. You could see each team in the dugouts, watching with bated breath.

The count was now 3-2, full count. I could see Natsu was under pressure. I decided it was for the best.

"Come on, Natsu!" I screamed across the quiet field.

He turned and grinned at me.

"I'm all fired up." Can you expect more from the Salamander?

Sting decides to throw a change up, which...flies out to centre field, giving a double to Natsu and the Fairy Fans cheer for their star player.

The game continued with both teams scoring in almost every inning.

It went into extra innings. 9-8 to Fairy Tail. Bottom of the tenth. Sabertooth at bat. 2 outs and the star hitter, Rogue Cheeney, was up at bat. Gray had 2 strikes on him already. The crowd grew quiet and everyone watched as Rogue swung at the splitter, clocking up his third strike!

The supporters from MA (A/N: It stands for Magnolia Academy, not Massachusetts.) cheered for their team as the came running onto the field. Being the last game of the season, it was the final. And we won.

"Well, at least my old school won." Yukino smiled at me. She so easy going.

"Aguria. What are you doing with _her_?" A shout crossed the bleachers and Minerva, a girl with long navy-ish hair from TA, was pointing at me.

"FYI, Minerva, this is my best friend. Lucy Heartfilia." Minerva scoffed and I felt my blood boil, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me doing anything rash.

"You cheered for me."

"No shit, Pinky." Natsu's grin shone across his face and I smiled back, before Yukino butted in with a devilish smile on her face.

"So, Natsu-san. You and Lu-chan know each other."

"Yukino! I didn't see you there. How's it going?"

Nastu smiled at my best friend and Sting ran over to join us. He slid his arms around his girlfriend's waist and flashed a smile at Natsu.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" the blonde asked. I felt a blush creep onto my face but Natsu just laughed.

"No, she's just a friend,"

Sting looked at me.

"Lucy, am I right?" he asked. I nodded and shoke the hand he held out to me. "It's nice to meet such a good friend of Yuki's." He smiled before he left again, Yukino with him.

Now it was just me and Natsu.

"You ran off before I could introduce you to my friends," he said, leading me towards the group celebrating their win in the dug out.

I was surprised they still wanted to meet me.

"Well, well. If it isn't Bunny Girl."

Oh, god. I knew that voice.

"What do you want, Gajeel?" I asked. Turning towards the delinquent that was grinning behind me.

"Where's your costume? Or did you get a cat one this time?" he asked. Gajeel had seen me dressed in a bunny costume when I was working once. He never let me forget it. I turned to Natsu. He wasn't there.

I turned back to Gajeel to find a black and pink blur rolling around on the floor.

"Check who your talking to, Tin Face."

"I wasn't talking to you, Flame Brain. I was talking to Bunny Girl."

"No one talks like that to my nakama!"

I was seriously pissed off.

"Natsu, get up and act your age. Redfox, I'm fed up of this bunny girl crap. Next time you try any funny business like that, I won't hesitate to knock yor ass into next century!" I screamed. Then I realized exactly what I'd said. I knew I couldn't follow through on a threat like that! But, judging from the boy's expressions, they didn't.

"Gajeel. Stop picking on girls!"

I turned around to find a small, blue-haired girl glaring at Gajeel. She wore a jersey that was too big for her with Fairy Tail written on it and she had tied it on her stomach. She wore a yellow tank top and orange shorts. Her blue hair was held back by a yellow hair band and one hand was placed firmly on her hip.

"Sure thing, Squirt."

"And stop calling me Squirt! You know I hate it," she pouted and he walked over to her. He kissed her forehead and her gaze softened. The two walked back, hand in hand. Natsu and I followed once he picked himself up off the ground.

"Geez, Luce. Your scary."

I laughed and ran ahead.

"Don't worry. If you play nice I won't have to hurt you."

Natsu laughed too and ran after me. We arrived at the dug out and Loke shot out of his seat.

"Hime!" he shouted. Everyone looked at me. I walked up to the lion-man and hit him over the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm just Lucy. What if I went around calling you Leo? Wouldn't you feel embarrassed?"

"Not at all."

"Stupid playboy." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Lucy _is_ scary. It's like a second Erza!" Natsu shouted. The group in the dug out laughed, except a red head. She dragged Natsu out by his collar before throwing her head back around the corner.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Everyone sweat dropped and it was awfully quiet. Then I heard Natsu yell and repeat apologies. Then the girl shouted 'Say it!' and Natsu's voice could be heard again, only more shrill.

"Erza is kind. Erza's not scary. Erza makes flowers look ugly. Erza is the best friend anyone would want. Erza is unique and one of a kind."

I couldn't help myself. I laughed. Everyone looked at me but I didn't care. It was just so funny.

The red head reappeared and one look at Natsu's bloody face set me off again.

"This isn't funny, Luce," he spat at me.

"You're right," I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "It's hilarious." I continued laughing so hard that I didn't notice the pinkette standing right in front of me. He had an evil grin on his face that had already started to bruise.

"You're going to pay for that," he bent over and picked me up, flinging me over his shoulder and carrying me away.

I screamed and flung my legs around but he didn't let go.

"Put me down, Natsu. It looks like your kidnapping me!"

"Oh, I am."

"Put me down!" I felt the stares of all Natsu's friends as he ran away. I don't know what have happened if Angel and Diamond hadn't shown up.

"Lucy!" Angel screamed.

"What are you doing?" Diamond finished.

"I'm being kidnapped."

Natsu turned around and saw the twins. He put me down.

"Sorry, girls. We were just messing."

Angel tugged me away from him and Diamond led the way back to the car, her nose in the air.

I mouthed a 'sorry' at him before following.

The drive home was silent, not even music was heard. The roads were deserted and our house soon came looming out of the darkness.

Eloise was waiting at the front door.

"Where have you been?"

Angel answered before I had a chance to explain.

"Lucy was fooling around with a boy."

"It wasn't like that I-" My stepmother interupted me.

"That is enough, Lucy. Go straight to your room."

I ran upstairs. My room was in the attic. It was horrible up there. I had a bed, a lamp, a desk and a chair. I had to keep my clothes in a bag and half of the room was cluttered with stuff we don't even use.

I looked out at the stars.

My father always told me that stars tell stories. I also believe that my parents are up there, two new stars in the universe.

"Mama, Papa. What do I do now?"

A shooting star flew across the sky and I closed my eyes.

My only wish is that I can have a better life. I want to be able to be free to do what I like and not be under Eloise's reign of terror.

Hopefully, one day, it will come true.

**Me: Yay! REVIEW!  
El: Natsu...Lucy...BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Lucy: 0.0  
****Natsu: O.O Ha, Luce. My eyes are bigger than yours!  
****Gray: No, Natsu. Your eyes are more like this -  
Erza: Likes this.  
Me: Jesus, this isn't Facebook.  
Everyone: Piss off!  
Me: Gomen'dasai!**


End file.
